


Необычный вид подарков

by elcholl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Место было явно странным для обычной встречи и Кид понимал, что Трафальгар точно что-то затеял. </p><p>Любопытство всегда было сильнее разума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необычный вид подарков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Kind of Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819942) by [Countershocked (Dokuganryu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked). 



Место встречи было не по душе Юстассу Киду. Этот снежный остров типичный пример Нового мира. Он по своей природе был холодным, но погода была довольно тёплая.

— Капитан, нам следует пойти с тобой? Кто знает, что он задумал, — первый помощник Кида сошёл с корабля, удивляясь необычному тёплому острову.

— Думаешь, я не смогу уделать этого ублюдка в одиночку? Не смеши, Киллер, — ответил Кид — Но, в любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что он позвал меня сюда ради драки.

Человек в маске кивнул, подавая знак команде.

— Нравится тебе это или нет, но если ты не вернёшься завтра, то мы отправимся на твои поиски, — сообщил Киллер, отправляясь прогуляться по острову, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на корабле. Он с трудом переставлял ноги после двухнедельной поездки по морю.

— Да, да, — проговорил Кид с усмешкой, доставая смятый кусочек бумаги из своего кармана. Там был написан адрес, где была назначена встреча.

Прибыв в маленькую деревню, где климат был немного суровее, он заметил, что большинство зданий были украшены. Прочитав вывеску, капитан понял, что с этими путешествиями он не заметил, что приблизился Новый год.

— Смотрю ты уже понял, что сегодня за день, и, похоже, ты не принёс мне подарок, Юстасс-я.

Есть только один человек, который может говорить с такой иронией. Капитан посмотрел в том направлении, замечая человека.

— Не смог дождаться меня? — спросил Кид, разминая затёкшую шею. — Ты всегда так нетерпелив, Ло.

Доктор просто усмехнулся, держась в паре шагов от пирата.

— Даже если и так… — Ло лукаво улыбнулся. — У меня есть подарок для тебя.

Честно говоря, Ло было просто скучно. Он знал, что Кид сможет его отвлечь, хотя бы на день. Нужно было ещё немного времени и можно было начинать приводить в жизнь свой план.

— Это ведь не единственная причина, по которой ты притащил меня сюда, — Кид был раздражен. У него мало времени, он не может тратить его здесь, надо продолжать путешествие. — Я выебу тебя, если это так.

Кид был ошарашен из-за снежка, прилетевшего ему прямо в лицо. Он некоторое время осознавал это, после чего медленно поднял голову.

— Чёрт… — прошептал он, стряхивая с себя снег. Он не мог поверить в то, что этот тощий придурок не слушал его, а просто ударил.

— С Рождеством, Юстасс-я, — усмехнулся Ло, явно довольный своим поступком. Но в следующий момент на Ло полетел поток снега, явно нацеленный на него. Он не мог использовать силу своего фрукта — слишком большая скорость, слишком мало времени до столкновения.

— Похоже, я не ошибся в тебе, Ло. С Рождеством и тебя тоже!

Это было объявлением войны, хоть и снежной, но войны.

Ло почувствовал, как нечто холодное обрушилось на него.

— Чертовски холодно, верно? — прокричал Кид, собирая ещё одну партию снежков. Он заметил, что Ло также собирает снег в свои ладони, прячась за почтовый ящик.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь скрыться от меня, жертва моды? — проговорил Кид, отходя в сторону от снаряда и толкая Ло в сугроб.

Врач был ошарашен этим поступком. Он приготовил руку для создания пространства, чтобы в необходимый момент исчезнуть.

— Считаешь меня жертвой моды, нося это? — ответил он, ухмыляясь.

Кид не ответил, увлеченно разглядывая стройное тело под ним, он жутко выдохся, но сейчас нужно быть предельно внимательным.

— Почему бы мне не дать тебе действительно Рождественский подарок? — Кид смотрит ему прямо в глаза, кладя одну из своих рук на бедро, проникая под ткань, ощущая тепло тела. — Разве тело врача должно быть всегда холодным?

Они тянутся друг к другу, соприкасаясь губами и воздух рядом с ними становится теплее. Ло не сразу заметил руки, поглаживающие его, но это было неудивительно, в конце концов он знал с кем связывается. Когда их языки сплелись, Кид начал медленно покачивать бедрами, слушая тихие глубокие вздохи со стороны Ло. Трафальгар чувствует, как его тело становится теплее от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

Они прекрасно понимали, что случится как только они окажутся в доме.

— Я снял комнату недалеко… Продолжим там, Юстасс-я?

Вопрос был риторическим.

— Поэтому ты дал мне адрес? Ведёшь себя как шлюха, зовущая каждого в свои покои, — Кид спустился к шее, кусая нежную кожу.

— Он был не совсем для этого, причина была немного другая… — ответил Ло, отталкивая тело, нависшее над ним и вставая следом. — Но дом подойдёт и для этого. Если постараешься, получишь настоящий Рождественский подарок.

Кид рассмеялся, следуя за Ло и перебирая варианты подарков, которые он может получить.


End file.
